WWE: Day of Reckoning 3
'WWE: Day of Reckoning 3 i's a wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by Bandai Namco Sports. The game is the sequel to the Gamecube-exclusive WWE: Day of Reckoning duology and released on October 12, 2020 in North America and Japan and October 14, 2020 in Europe for exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. The cover features Becky Lynch and "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt on the cover and is the first game to be published by Bandai Namco Entertainment after 2K loses the WWE gaming rights due to the very poor reception of WWE 2K20. Gameplay Unlike the WWE 2K games, Day of Reckoning 3 returns to the fast-paced gameplay of its predecessors notably like Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain and afromentioned Day of Reckoning duology, departing the simulation style of its 2K predecessors. Players are able to select a variety of 90 wrestlers (with 60 more that can be bought from the WWE.com shop and like WCW Nitro there are even 30 characters that are from numerous media that can be unlocked) or the wrestlers created in the Create-a-Wrestler. Players then choose a range of arenas to wrestle on. Stealing finishers made a big return after sole appearance in Smackdown! Shut your Mouth Matches can be customized to have count outs, disqualifications, or falls count anywhere. Fighting Matches usually do not have count outs or disqualifications, but Wrestling Matches do. Certain matches can be set to be won by getting a briefcase/title off of the top of a ladder, putting an opponent through a table, or escaping a steel cage or Hell in a Cell. Story The Story mode takes place fourteen years after the events of the first two WWE Day of Reckoning games. The player (as two created wrestlers from Create-a-Wrestler for male and female) has to do a progression from the start as Jobbers, working on house shows, then on the independent shows, then finally joining WWE; starting at NXT, then Raw, then Smackdown up until to the Wrestlemania. From here, the player would continue to increase their popularity until they reach a certain rank and reach popularity levels required to compete for a title. Roster List Base Roster # Aiden English # AJ Styles # Akam # Alexa Bliss # Ali # Alister Black # Andrade # Antonio Cesaro # Asuka # Bayley # Becky Lynch # Big E Langston # Big Show # Bo Dallas # "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt # Brock Lesnar # Candice LeRae # Carmella # Charlotte Flair # Curt Hawkins # Dakota Kai # Dana Brooke # Daniel Bryan # Dolph Ziggler # Drew McIntyre # EC3 # Ember Moon # Eric Young # Erik # Finn Balor # Harper # Heath Slater # Io Shirai # Ivar # Jack Gallagher # Jaxson Ryker # Jeff Hardy # Jey Uso # Jimmy Uso # Jinder Mahal # John Cena # Kairi Sane # Kallisto # Kane # Karl Anderson # Kevin Owens # Kofi Kingston # Lana # Lars Sullivan # Liv Morgan # Luke Gallows # Marina Shafir # Mark Henry # Matt Hardy # Naomi # Natalya # Nia Jax # No Way Jose # Paige # R-Truth # Randy Orton # Rey Mysterio # Roderick Strong # Roman Reigns # Ronda Rousey # Rowan # Rusev # Sami Zayn # Samoa Joe # Sasha Banks # Scott Dawson # Seth Rollins # Sheamus # Shinsuke Nakamura # Sin Cara # Sting # Tamina # The Brian Kendrick # The Miz # The Rock # The Undertaker # Titus O'Neill # Tommaso Ciampa # Toni Storm # Triple H # Viktor # Xavier Woods # Xia Li # Zack Ryder # Zelina Vega WWE.com Shop # Ahmed Johnson # Andre The Giant # Bam Bam Bigelow # Batista # Beth Phoenix # Big Boss Man # Billy Gunn # Booker T # Bret Hart # British Bulldog # Bubba Ray Dudley # Chris Benoit # Chris Jericho # Christian # Chyna # CM Punk # D-Von Dudley # Dean Malenko # Diamond Dallas Page # Dusty Rhodes # Eddie Guerrero # Edge # Faarooq # Goldberg # Goldust # Hillbilly Jim # Hulk Hogan (Including Hulkster and Hollywood Hulk Hogan) # JBL # Ken Shamrock # Kevin Nash # Kurt Angle # Lance Storm # Lita # Mankind # Kane '05 # Nicolai Volkoff # Owen Hart # Ric Flair # Rikishi # Rob Van Dam # Sable # Scott Hall # Scott Steiner # Shawn Michaels # Stacey Keibler # Stephanie McMahon # Steve Blackman # Stone Cold Steve Austin # Tajiri # Taka Michinoku # The Godfather # The Great Khali # The Hurricane # The Rock '00 # The Undertaker '91 # Torrie Wilson # Triple H '05 # Trish Stratus # Ultimo Dragon # X-Pac Guest Wrestlers # Akira Howard (Astral Chain) (uses Chris Jericho's moveset) # Astaroth (Soulcalibur) (uses Big Show's moveset) # Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) (uses Triple H's Moveset) # Bass Armstrong (Dead or Alive) (uses an unique moveset) # Dixie Clemets (Rumble Roses) (uses an unique moveset) # Estelle Bright (The Legend of Heroes) (uses Jeff Hardy's moveset) # Ganryu (Tekken) (uses an unique moveset) # Judith (Tales of Vesperia) (uses Bret Hart's moveset) # King (Tekken) (uses a unique moveset) (Armor King attire available also) # Marian Hawke (Dragon Age) (uses The Rock's moveset) # Melvia Siebel (Atelier) (uses a hybrid of Nikki Bella and Christian's) # Nel Zelpher (Star Ocean) (uses DDP's moveset) # Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) (uses Becky Lynch's moveset) # Raiden (Fatal Fury) (uses an unique moveset) # Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Roses) (uses an unique moveset) # Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy) (uses Stone Cold Steve Austin's moveset) # Sergei Dragunov (Tekken) (uses an unique moveset) # Shamir (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) (uses the moveset of Ember Moon) # Sophitia Alexandra (Soulcalibur) (uses The Undertaker's moveset) # Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!) (uses Dakota Kai's moveset) # Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) (uses a hybrid moveset of Ken Shamrock and Lita) # Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) (uses Edge's moveset) DLC Wrestlers *Albert (includes A-Train and Tensai) *Billy Kidman *Chris Sabin (from Ring of Honor) *Chuck Palumbo *Cody Rhodes (from AEW) *D'Lo Brown *Daivairi *Gangrel *Garrison Cade *Hana Kimura (from WWR Stardom) (exclusive to owners in Japan) *Hardcore Holly *Headbanger Mosh *Headbanger Thrasher *Heidenreich *Jerry "The King" Lawler *Jerry Lynn *Kane '98 *Kenny Omega (pre-order) *Layla El *Mayu Iwatani (from WWR Stardom) (exclusive to owners in Japan) *Mohammed Hassan *Molly Holly *MVP *Perry Saturn *Rhyno *Rico *Road Warrior Animal *Road Warrior Hawk *Road Dogg *Sabu *Shawn Stasiak *Spike Dudley *Tazz *Test *Val Venis *Viscera Voice Actor Credits *Note: Every actual WWE wrestler and staff is voiced by themselves, aside from some others (i.e Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero and Chyna), who are all deceased and are voiced by soundalikes. * * Male CAW Voices - Joe Zieja, Steve Blum, Chris Hackney, Max Mittelman, Robbie Daymond, Crispin Freeman, Jalen K. Cassell, Kyle Hebert, Liam O'Brien, Johnny Yong Bosch, Patrick Seitz, Ray Chase and Chris Jai Alex * Female CAW Voices - Laura Bailey, Courtenay Taylor, Tara Platt, Kari Wahlgren, Danielle McRae, Erica Mendez, Erika Harlacher, Erica Lindbeck, Julie Nathanson, Erin Fitzgerald, Kate Higgins, Wendee Lee and Carrie Keranen * Aya Brea - Yvonne Strahovski * Nepgear - Christine Cabanos * Judith - Marieve Henrington Removed Content *Some unlockable wrestlers that are considered for the game but it was ultimately cut such as Maven, Mr. Perfect, George "The Animal" Steele, Jimmy Snuka, The Sheik, Chris Kanyon, The Bashams, Renee Dupree and Riho (from AEW, later available as DLC) Trivia *This is the very first WWE game to be distributed by Bandai Namco Entertainment under the Bandai Namco Sports label after 2K loses all WWE Gaming rights due to the critical failure of WWE 2K20. Category:Skyrish19's games Category:WWE Category:WWE Games Category:Wrestling Video Games Category:Yuke's Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Bandai Namco